The Shadow And The Star
by Sage The Whirlpool Captain
Summary: (Warning OCs are the main focus of this fanfiction)After the whole Aizen fiasco, Blackhat and Sage were the new captains of the gotei 13 and boy they in for a shocker. they will face threats such as arrancar, rough shinigami and the most evil of all...paperwork. WARNING THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION AS I WON'T BE UPDATING IT!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH **

**Prologue: The Start of A Revolution.**

After Ginjo's defeat the Soul Society owns two new captains.

Squad five: Xam Akudama also known as Blackhat; squad nine: Sage the 'whirlpool' captain.

It was a sunny morning when a menos grande was spotted in the boundary of east Rukongai district. Squad five was ordered to deal with this matter as the other squads were busy in Hueco Mundo fighting arrancars that were plotting to free Aizen.

"C'mon brats don't you know how to kill a menos?!" Blackhat scolded.

"Sir it's not an easy task to deal with an opponent like that. It should be your job to defeat him!" Hinamori snapped back. She still was angry that they replaced Aizen.

"All right everybody step back," He continued "_Darken the world and steal these weaklings souls Soburin Kurai_!"

His zanpakutō grew into a big shadowy-twisted cleaver blade and reiatsu started conciliating in his blade from the shadow of the menos grande.

"How do you like that puny hollow?" the captain spoke to the menos.

The creature opened his mouth on attempt to create a cero.

"Shut you're your mouth you are giving me a headache, bakudou #9 geki,"

The menos froze into that position and the captain released a wave of pure black reiatsu and split the menos in a half.

"See if I did why couldn't you do it lieutenant Hinamori?" Blackhat questioned with a smile. Hinamori blushed and looked away.

* * *

"They are breaking our defence Sir!" A soul reaper called to the captain in charge of the special mission in Hueco Mundo.

"What is breaking through Hisagi?" Sage asked a bit annoyed.

"It's an arrancar that we have been tracking for weeks: He's the one who slaughtered a large amount of our fellow soul reapers to get here." Hisagi said with maximum respect.

"I'll handle him." Sage said, slowly starting to walk towards the enemy. He was facing the hollow, who then said, "You shinigami must think you're so strong since you've came to me without your sword"

Sage was confused about the comment of him having not having his sword but then he looked at his hips and the blade weren't there. He blushed.

"Sir you forgot this." Hisagi passed the sword to Sage whom thanked him.

The arrancar thought that he should've taken the captain down quickly because he wasn't sure whether he was strong enough to endure a fight with a captain class shinigami.

"Taste the blood of ten thousand warrior's, _padrone_." The hollow said as he used his resurrection.

His sword disappeared and on its place came two large reiatsu balls.

"…Bankai."

* * *

As captain Blackhat was about to enter the seireitei he felt a strange reiatsu. Suddenly a gate opened and three captains were falling from it:

Byakuya, Kenpachi and Sage. The fifth squad captain quickly shunpoed to their falling point.

"I didn't know soul reapers learned to fight during expeditions to Hueco Mundo." Sage said sarcastically.

"Shut up whirlpool," Xam continued, "what are you doing here, I thought you were on a mission and you weren't coming back for a while?"

"We don't know how we got here but the arrancars defiantly followed us." informed Kenpachi.

"I can't fight." Xam spoke.

"You scared Xammy?" Joked Sage.

Xam hit him and shunpoed off with Hinamori. The arrancars got back to their senses and once they got up you could see on each one of them the symbol of the new Espadas that were still loyal to Aizen; they were nearly all here from espada #2 to #9.

The captains' moods changed instantly. Most of the fighting force went into their strongest form at once: captains the bankai and espadas the resurrection.

"I'll send a message to the other captains and advise them that we are under straight forward attack." Byakuya Suggested.

Before he summoned the hell butterfly, the captains of the other squads, apart from the head captain and Unohana, who was holding back in case of injured people, were there ready to fight. They were winning up until the primera espada came into action through the Garganta with a horde of menos grande behind him. At this stage even if he didn't want to even Sage used his shikai which made his sword into a large, if slightly unwieldy , chakram that had four main blades and four smaller blades which he could control with his reiatsu. Even with his help the soul society captains were struggling to win, it doesn't look good for soul society's future right now.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: we do not own bleach.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Zanpakutō speaking/names during shikai and bankai_"

"_**Basic hollows speaking"**_

"**Gillian,****Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde ****"**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginnings

The sun was hiding behind the clouds today and in the soul reapers school reigns the usual serenity.

"AH-AH-AH-AH," Laughed Sage, "You sure are good at sword fighting Ehy Xammy?"

"I told you not to call me like that! And also let's fight for who has the strongest shikai!" Shouted Xam.

"Tsk, just because yours is one of the strongest shadow type Zanpakutō you don't have to wear it out." Replied Sage, trying to push the crowd against Xam.

"Oh, how many witnesses there are here, maybe they are here to challenge my kido skills?" Xam questioned.

Everybody quickly ran off at the moment he said kido, after all he always got the highest score in it apart from Sage, "I'll give you a lesson one and for all!" Sage continued, "Hadou #31 Shakkahō! "a little sparkle came out of his hand.

"You could've saved me that pathetic eyesore, Bakudou #1 Sai," said Xam.

Sage's hands suddenly were pulled behind his back and he couldn't free himself.

"Time to go to your next lesson." A teacher advised but he didn't notice Sage.

"Bye-Bye Sage have a nice day." Mocked Xam.

"Ehy come back here… Ehy!" Shouted Sage, trying to crawl his way to his lesson.

At the end of the day two cleaners found him and called the teachers which asked him what had happened.

"Xam did this to me, he is in my class." Sage said aiming to get Xam into trouble.

"Then I guess you should go and apologise for what you have done since a captain wouldn't do such a thing without his reasons!" The teachers suggested and walked off.

"Wait, he is a captain, SINCE WHEN?!" Sage shouted, really confused.

"Did you not know? He was among the top in his classes, mostly kido , so he was asked to be a soul reaper of squad five but when he went to battle a horde of hollows which he had to fight to prove his strength," The teachers continued, "Turns out that hollows could attract arrancar and Xam had apparently mastered bankai, as he had shown, so the head captain put him through the captain exam ,since the we are still recovering from the war with Aizen and if he shows he has value he can stay as the squad captain."

"Thanks… "Sage said and afterwards he walked away.

"_How in any way did he master bankai before me… he must've used a trick…..I KNOW, I'll go in the squad twelve resource system to find something about Xam's sudden abilities…._"

* * *

"Hello I am Xam ku*cough* Blackhat, I mean, nice to meet you. I am your captain from now on," Xam said to Hinamori who replied, "It's my pleasure to meet you captain."

"So could you show me the barracks?" Xam asked.

"Of course let's…"An alarm interrupted, "The rukongai district is under attack all forces at arms we are dealing with a horde of hollows."

"Hollows in soul society, how come?" Xam questioned perplexed.

"We are currently at war for the safekeeping of Aizen from hueco mundo and it's becoming really usual to have fights in the outside districts so we have some soul reapers to report anything unusual." Hinamori explained, "I'll set up a team to go to action and tell the headquarters that we are on the case."

"I'll prepare the team you just let squad #1 know about this I won't take no as an answer go!" Xam ordered strictly.

He then walked off to the barracks where the shinigamis are on duty and asked ten of them to follow him.

"So Hinamori, there are three hollows can you handle it with ten people I have to go somewhere." Xam stated

"Sure I can sir," Hinamori replied full of herself

* * *

The captain went into the barracks of squad six: he was really pissed off. He walked to the captain's door and looked around. The barracks were clean but clearly emptied from adornments. That was the total opposite of squad five. He glared at the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" asked someone who seemed to sound like Kuchiki Byakuya.

After having heard that he unsheathed his sword and summoned his shikai. He broke the door to be met with Byakuya who was astonished.

"You wanted to close squad five if it wasn't for me all those soul reapers would've gotten thrown inside of the maggots nest because of your idea!" Xam yelled.

"A revolution is coming and we have to fear that Aizen's comrades might conspire against us." Byakuya said calmly.

Xam was so angry he attacked but he was stopped by an ominous fire. Xam knew what this meant so he shumpoed away to the academy dormitory to take off with someone.

"Pack your staff Sage, if you don't want to die I mean." Xam urged.

Sage understood straight away Xam had done something that involved hime too but he didn't make questions he took his sword and went with Xam.

"Where exactly are we going?" Wondered Sage.

"Human world we can hide there for a while I know a close friend of a relative he should be able to help out for a while."

"Wow I've only been in the human world once and I just simple fell in love with those spiral drink straws, shame I couldn't bring any back. Now maybe I can get some!" Sage said with extreme passion.

"Shut up!" Xam hit Sage o the head with his fist fulfilled with a captain's reiatsu then he continued, "There it should be a perfect place to perfect your secret skill right?" Xam asked.

"How do you… "Xam interrupted Sage, "I saw you going in the bureau research and development every year you didn't pass the test of kido so I followed you and saw it, anyway there's no time LETS GO!"

* * *

Authors notes: now we start to get into the real action and who is friend of Xam's family upon which they will meet, also please review as it give us the fire, the burn! To continue (if anyone is wondering Xam's personality is based off the writer and Sage's is based off mine, the editor! So basically we're co-writing this)


	3. Authors Note

This isn't an update (as you can probably guess) but a note telling others that this story is done...

i don't know even if anyone wants to see it on the site but i'll still keep the story up

and also, if you want to adopt it or take the idea just message me and i'll put up a link and such


End file.
